villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Banshee (Gargoyles)
Banshee is one of the immortal Children of Oberon, a race of magical beings that founded most of humanities' myths and legends surrounding fairies, elves and gods. She was the main villain who appeared in the episode "The Hound of Ulster" of the animated series Gargoyles. While Molly was her human alter ego, Cromm-Cruach was her monstrous form. She was the main adversary of Rory Dugan, the modern age reincarnation of Chu Chullain. The character, as both the Banshee and Molly, was voiced by Sheena Easton, but as Cromm-Cruach she was voiced by Frank Welker. Personality The Banshee can be considered a rogue fairy in Oberon's court, namely for refusing to attend The Gathering and for openly fighting her peers. Although other fairy-folk, such as Raven, Anansi, Odin and Coyote were just as mischievous and mercurial, they did eventually respect their culture and lord enough to freely return back to Avalon, The Banshee however became to attached to her adoptive country to want to return, and as such had to be forcefully brought back. She was likewise self-centered, paranoid and high-strung. She showed outrage towards the other fairies for laughing at her for having been purposefully dropped on the floor after having being dragged inside Oberon's court room. This outrage easily turned to violence as a reply to Odin's comical remark on her having always been easily irritated. Her paranoia showed itself when first meeting The Avalon World Tour. Although well aware that they had recently been to Avalon, The Banshee refused to believe that they had not even met Oberon, much less been sent to retrieve her, and because of this she openly attached them with magical screams. As Molly, The Banshee proved to be a much more mellow and relaxed person, as shown when in the presence of Rory. Her approach to Rory's father was a little more subtle and sarcastic, as opposed to Rory's direct opposition. This attitude towards the young Irishman had mixed feelings behind it, however, since she did act as a friend in order to prevent him from discovering his true nature, but at the same time she did harbor some kind of affection for Rory's youthful self. History Background The Banshee used to terrorize Ireland sometime between the end of the 1st century BC and the beginning of the 1st century AD. In that time she encountered Chu Chullain, a hardy celtic warrior endowed with magic powers, a spear of light (Gae Bolga) and a gargoyle beast as a companion. The two fought and Chu Chullain proved to be the victor, banishing her and became known as the greatest hero of Ireland, especially in the North (Ulster). Sometime during tenth century King Oberon exiled the entirety of his people from the island of Avalon in hopes that they may temper their arrogance. Oberon would eventually call his children back to the island after enough time had passed, one thousand years later to be exact. But instead of returning willfully, The Banshee refused to return. The Banshee settled in Ireland, in the burial mount of Cairn na Chullain, the final resting place of her old foe, Chu Chullain. For centuries she prevented the hero's reincarnation from discovering the mount and regaining his power. The Hound of Ulster Her human form, Molly, shop-lifted a leather jacket for herself alongside Rory Dugan and easily managed to escape arrest. The two of them had a conversation in which Rory complained about his own father's constant nagging to make something of himself. Molly suggests that he should leave his home town and settle someplace else, such as for The United States, but Rory points out he has no money for that. Just then dusk begins falling and Molly tells her friend to go home, humorously warning him of "the great beast" rumored to be hiding in the woods. Instead, Rory hears the cries of a hound and turns towards the forest where an illusion of Cromm Cruach scares him into going back home. Molly also hears the same hounds cries and decides to investigate. As it turns out, the Avalon World Tour (Goliath, Elisa Maza, Bronx and Angela) make their appearance in the nearby swamp lands on board their magic skiff. As they are journeying inland, they begin hearing a faint musical sound. Just then the World Tour is attacked by the Banshee's wailing and are all left incapacitated, save for Bronx who managed to escape. The following night Goliath and Angela wake up from their stone-sleep next to Elisa who had bee waiting since that morning. They had been seemingly brought inside the local ancient burial mound of Cairn na Chullain. Molly teleports inside the Chu Chullain's tomb, transforms into her Banshee form and introduces herself to the three. Goliath immediately deduces from her name that Avalon had sent them to Ireland. As a response The Banshee accuses them of having been sent by King Oberon of The Third Race to bring her back to the island. But she refuses to meet Oberon at The Gathering because she wants to stay in Ireland. Despite their best efforts to reason with her, informing Banshee that they had never even met Oberon, The Banshee refuses to believe them and threatens to have them killed using her screams. Meanwhile, Bronx races through the forest and comes across Rory, who had ran off after yet another argument with his father. But the Banshee finds him bore Rory could reach the burial mound and uses her hypnotic powers to send him back home. In the evening of the following day, Rory wakes up on the couch of his living room. He is confronted by his father and recently arrived Molly. Rory faintly remembers her as the Banshee, but more importantly begins remembering Cairn na Chullain as someplace significant to him. He ultimately decides to go back to the tomb and figure out what made him so riled up in the first place. His father protests at first, but agrees let him go, while Molly runs off with Rory out of fear for his well-being. Despite Molly's warnings Rory finally enters the tomb and begins remembering his past as Cu Chullain. As he does, Gae Bolga, The Spear of Light, flies into Rory's hands and transforms the young man into his warrior self. Molly is forced to reveal herself as The Banshee and reveals that tried preventing him from discovering his true natureef. He comes to face the rogue fairy as she turned into Cromm Cruach. Goliath and the World Tour attacked her while Cu Chullain threw a lightning bolt at her, knocking her unconscious. Somehow, she reverts into Banshee and is dragged by the Weird Sisters before the events of The Gathering. The Gathering: Part One The Banshee returned later that same year at the Gathering after Oberon had sent the Weird Sisters to find her hiding place. As she struggled and demanded to be released from their grip, The Weird Sisters gladly complied and The Banshee fell on her rump on the floor. This caused the other fairies in attendance to laugh, much to Banshee's indignant response. Odin, who was in front of Oberon at the time, jokingly recalled the Banshee's high-strung behavior, so he and the Banshee started a brief fight together. They are evenly matched, with Banshee using her screams and Odin his lightning bolts and ice. When Odin transforms into a polar bear, the Banshee becomes Cromm-Cruach and continue fighting. And although Oberon finds their dual amusing he immediately tires of it and ends the fight effortlessly. The fairy king has the both of them frozen and turned back into their more human appearances. Because of Banshee's arrogance and pride towards her own voice, Oberon placed a metal gag over her mouth. He decided that the best punishment for her unruly attitude would be to have her wear the gag until she demonstrated true humility in silence. Powers and Abilities Her most powerful as well a her favorite weapon is her voice, which can manipulate, mesmerize or even kill her foes. *Painful scream *Vocal blast *Vocal shield *Shape-shifting *Teleportation *Flight *Mesmerizing call As Cromm-Cruach, she is very strong. Gallery Cromm Cruach.jpg|Banshee as Cromm Cruach, the Giant Death Worm. Trivia *Banshee is obviously based (loosely) on the famous fairy/spirit of Irish Mythology (see Banshee) *Her monstrous form as based on the Irish deity of sacrifice known as Crom Cruach. External links *Banshee at GargWiki. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Contradictory Category:Paranormal Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Rogues Category:Demon Category:Magic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mythology Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Immortals Category:Imprisoned